Stress Position
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: SLASH WARNING Re-writing the episode with Mike/Stephan in it. Mike gets involved in Goren/Eames investigation of Brooklyn Federal Prison.
1. Chapter 1

Stress Position (Part One)

By Nicolas

Genres: slash, fan-fiction

Rating: adults

* * *

_Det. Sgt. Maxwell "Max" Greevey_: Do you think a lot of cops are gay?  
_Detective Mike Logan_: No way, man. The department's got a special test. They look you in the eye, and if your left eye blinks before your right eye, they know you're gay.  
_Blinks at Greevey with his left eye_

2005

Detective Goren and his partner Detective Eames looked around the small apartment. Mrs. Taylor Kenna, the newly widowed wife of the dead correctional officer wiped the tears away with her hands.

"Mrs. Kenna, we're sorry about your loss. We want to know, besides yourself, who was the last person your husband saw before he died?" Detective Goren asked. His face looked genuinely sorry for the young mother's grief.

Mrs. Kenna twisted her shirt in her fingers. She looked up with sad eyes. "Taylor had been talking to this ADA from Staten Island. I think his name is Mr. Morgenthau. I don't know what it was about but I have his card."

Mrs. Taylor walked over to their small kitchen and removed a business card from the fridge. She handed it to Detective Eames.

Detective Eames raised an eyebrow and looked at her partner. "Doesn't the last name sound familiar to you?"

Her tall partner rocked on his heels for a moment and cleared his throat. "I'm assuming he's related to great late District Attorney - Mr. Robert Morgenthau. Let's call younger Morgenthau's office and see if we can find out what the ADA wanted with a federal prison correction officer?"

* * *

Stephan answered his Blackberry. He held his gym bag over his shoulder and darted through typical Manhattan street patrons. "Stephan Morgenthau..."

"Mr. Morgenthau, this is Detective Robert Goren from Major Case, I was wondering if you got my messages today?"

Stephan stopped dead in his tracks. "This is my personal cell-phone. How did you get this number?"

"Mr. Morgenthau, it is imperative we speak to you. It's about the murdered correctional officer. His wife told us that you were the last person to see him. My partner and I just need a few minutes of your time. This is a murder investigation." Goren looked at Eames, who merely sipped her hot tea.

"I'm on my way to the NYC health club - however, I will see if I can squeeze you in next week." Stephan pressed end call. He had no desire to speak to anyone about Brooklyn Federal Prison.

* * *

Captain Deakins looked at his detectives. "So, the grandson of Manhattan's famous district attorney is avoiding you. But why...?"

Det. Eames read from her notes. "Stephan Morgenthau, Assistant District Attorney for Richmond County DA's office. He's a Cornell University graduate and like his grandfather, Yale Law School where he graduated top of his class. He works special victims' cases but wouldn't you think that the grandson of Mr. Morgenthau would be working in Manhattan? Why Staten Island...? What would he want with Taylor Kenna?"

"How did your meeting at the prison go today?" the Captain asked Detective Goren who was surprisingly quiet.

Goren flipped his portfolio open and cocked his head slightly. "We spoke with Gina - the prison nurse and she told us that Taylor Kenna was a nice guy and good officer. She confirmed that he was having a hard time sleeping and looking forward to joining the fire department."

Eames chimed in, "but she was getting nervous the more we pushed questions about Kenna. So, we took a leap and asked if she knew Mr. Morgenthau. She mentioned that he was an attorney that Kenna recommended to help her deal with her ex-husband. She got up and stopped talking after that..."

"Strange coincidence they both know the same attorney..." Deakins shook his head, "I think it is time you both visited Mr. Morgenthau. He's a smart guy...you might want to catch him...off his guard."

* * *

Stephan grabbed a towel from his locker and wiped his face. He looked at his Tag Heuer - he was ready to catch the ferry and go home. When he turned he was slightly startled to see two people standing behind him. "Can I help you...?"

The detectives revealed their badges and weren't surprised to see the angry look on Stephan's face.

"I told you both to call my office and I would make an appointment. This is definitely not the place I wish to speak to you. I need to take a shower and head home."

"Mr. Morgenthau..." Detective Eames tried hard to look straight ahead as various men around them were either half naked or walking around naked. "We've tried to make various appointments but my partner and I started to feel you were avoiding us. We just need to know what you knew about Taylor Kenna. If you have any idea on why he was murdered...?"

Goren observed the young attorney. Goren assumed the man to be mid 30's. He noticed how Stephan closed his locker and leaned back against it. When the attorney shifted the dirty blond sweaty bangs from his eyes; Goren noticed the soft dark blue eyes. Goren wasn't surprised when Stephan decided to take off his shirt to reveal a very slim, fit body. An old trick - he couldn't help but grin - wondering what Eames was thinking about at this moment. There was no doubt that Stephan Morgenthau was a very handsome man.

"I can't reveal attorney/client information and you both know that; Mr. Kenna's death is very disturbing to me. However, our conversations are privileged."

Goren furrowed his brow. "However, Mrs. Kenna was also unaware of why your services were needed by her husband? You see, we were able to get a copy of your schedule and you had quite a few appointments with Taylor. But he never told her about them."

Stephan shrugged his shoulders and turned around to open his locker. He didn't look at them when he spoke but bent down to get his clothes. "I'm not sure why Mr. Kenna didn't tell his wife about our appointments. That is between them."

Goren took a peek into the locker. He noticed a small rainbow magnet holding a picture of a young blond child. He looked at Eames who seemed transfixed by looking at the attorney's ass that was slightly exposed by his position. That's when Goren noticed the tattoo. It was numbers. "Do those numbers mean anything special...?"

Stephan quickly stood up and slammed the locker shut. "Do you always look at a guy's ass? Listen Detective Goren - you're a very cute cop but I'm not interested. And just so you don't harass me again - they are just lucky numbers, all right...! I need to go now..."

The detectives watched Mr. Morgenthau head toward the showers. Detective Eames looked over at her partner. "How did you know he was gay?"

They started walking out of the locker room. Detective Goren put his coat on and his sunglasses. He took the keys out of his pocket. "He had a Pride flag magnet holding a picture of a young boy that could either be himself at an early age - or his son. He's an attractive attorney from a wealthy family. He's not married and according to his secretary doesn't have a girlfriend either. Sort of makes sense right...?"

"I don't know Bobby, except for the attorney part; you actually just described yourself too."

Goren laughed as he opened the door of the SUV.

* * *

Goren was busy counting inmates and files that he had received from the Brooklyn Federal Prison. And the numbers weren't adding up.

Eames walked into the room. "So what do you have...?"

"According to the files the total number of prisoners is off by 17 - 20 prisoners. And the discrepancy is always C-block, the protective wing where Taylor Kenna worked."

"Let's go tell Deakins - you know how much he loves to solve number problems." Eames said and they walked toward their captain's office. The closer they got, the more they heard a strong male voice. This voice sounded very annoyed. When the stranger's voice mentioned Goren; they immediately stopped in their tracks.

"Detective Mike Logan, these are Detectives Goren and Eames..." Captain Deakins stood up. "Attorney Morgenthau is a good friend of Detective Logan. He mentioned to the detective that you two were harassing him and invading his privacy the other day."

Detective Eames frowned. "He said we were harassing him? We've been trying to discuss our case with him. Since we weren't able to get an appointment; we decided to..."

Detective Logan put his hands in his pockets and stood before the petite woman. "You cornered him at the gym and in the male locker room? Now you're investigating the murder of a c.o. at a prison - is Mr. Morgenthau suspected of anything?"

Captain Deakins looked at Detective Logan. "Now Mike, Mr. Morgenthau is a respected officer of the court. He's not a suspect but even if he was; you know we couldn't tell you that. You need to tell your buddy to just let our detectives speak to him. Did he mention why he was seeing Taylor Kenna? He's ADA for Staten Island; he's way off when he's visiting Brooklyn Federal."

"Stephan does family court. So, it's probably about something with this guy's family. "Stephan said," He just saw him twice about an issue he was having. Does the vic' have kids?" Detective Logan looked straight at Detective Goren.

Detective Goren made sure to keep his voice calm and even keel. Detective Logan's reputation for his temper was well known. And he could almost see the steam coming out of the guy's ears. Unfortunately, he was going to push the older detective's buttons even further. "Taylor and his wife were happily married. There are no reports of any domestic disputes or issues. However, according to Mr. Kenna's wife - she didn't know what her husband was seeing Mr. Morgenthau about either. And according to Mr. Morgenthau's schedule; he saw Taylor Kenna at least 6-8 times in the past couple of weeks."

Eames looked at her partner and took her cue. "And we didn't want to mention to the new widow that Mr. Morgenthau was a handsome GAY attorney."

Logan took a moment to breath and then to speak. He wasn't sure about their tone.

"Listen, I owe Stephan a lot. I want to be included in this investigation. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have anything to do with his guy's murder." Logan looked at Deakins.

Captain Deakins had a strange feeling about this request. "This is Major Case - however, let me have a word with my detectives."

Logan nodded and started to walk away. He felt Goren grab his arm.

Goren reached out and shook Logan's hand. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to say that you're a legend to all of us. And it's been an honor to meet you."

Detective Logan looked at Goren with sudden unease. There was something absolutely weird about the guy. But he did his best to smile. "Well, I've heard about you too."

Detective Goren reached out and touched Logan's badge. "The famous Mike Logan - badge number 3728 - I know we will work something out to ease Mr. Morgenthau's feelings about this matter."

"Uh huh..." Detective Logan made some sort of sound and just kept walking away.

Captain Deakins shook his head. "That was pretty thick Goren; that Detective is no idiot. He's got 18 years on the force."

Detective Eames shook her head. "My dad is going to be mad I didn't get that guy's autograph. He's a cop's cop. They all love him for giving that asshole councilman that punch in the face."

"Sure, but it got him exiled by the powers to be upstairs. He was Staten Island Harbor Patrol after years as a top homicide detective in Manhattan. I heard he got a big break about 10 years ago - someone was killing prostitutes - and next thing you know he was a hero again." Captain Deakins crossed his arms and looked out of his glass windows toward the bullpen. He could see Detective Logan at the coffee machine chatting it up with the other officers, who all seemed quite happy to see him.

Goren narrowed his eyes and started to fidget. "Yeah 10 years ago, an exiled NYC detective and a young hotshot lawyer were bringing to justice a couple of corrupt cops. If memory serves me, that young hotshot lawyer was...is Stephan Morgenthau."

"So, that is the friendship connection and why Logan feels he owes Morgenthau?" Eames looked out the glass too. Part of her wanted to be out there listening to the old cop stories that Logan had to share.

"Maybe, but that lucky number that Stephan Morgenthau didn't want us to see was 3728 - Detective Mike Logan's badge number. Interesting tattoo to have on your ass...? I mean...how many _friends _do that...?"

Captain Deakins looked at Goren as if the man just grew two heads. "Detective Mike Logan is a notorious womanizer from back in the day. There wasn't a police secretary safe from his Irish clutches. You're kidding right?"

Detective Eames shook her head. "We kept asking ourselves why the handsome talented Morgenthau would work out of the Staten Island District Attorney's office. Could it be because of a particular Staten Island detective?"

"Hold on, let me make a quick call." Captain Deakins picked up the phone. "Let me speak to Lt. Van Buren please?"

Detective Eames stood next to Goren who was intent in watching Detective Logan interact with the other officers. "I know you're going to say he's handsome, successful and unmarried. But that could really be a silly cliché or stereotype. He's the type to hit you if you ask him he's gay and he's not. Seriously Bobby, do you really think that for the past 10 years Detective Logan has been living some...secret?"

"I bet you lunch tomorrow that Stephan Morgenthau has no idea that Mike is here right now. I bet you he simply mentioned the meeting in case someone at the gym saw us talking to him. No, I think Mike's natural instinct as a lover and partner was to come rushing down here demanding to know what was going on."

They both turned when they heard their Captain put the phone down. "I just got off the phone with Lt. Van Buren. She says that Detective Mike Logan is honest, hot-headed and loyal. She tried three times to get him back but he refuses to leave Staten Island."

Goren looked at the Captain. "They feel safer on Staten Island. They can live their lives without being watched."

Captain Deakins sighed. "I wouldn't rush out and tell Mike Logan that you think he's queer. Trust me, no one is kidding about his temper. However, if you're right about the short count on the prisoners; then we have a major problem. Is Brooklyn Federal Prison keeping secret prisoners?"

"Prison nurse Gina and Taylor Kenna would know about them. She would tend to their wounds and Kenna was their c.o. If they were looking to tell outside sources about what was happening at the prison; why not contact Morgenthau? His grandfather was ahead of his time about civil liberties. These are United States citizens being held with no due process and possibly tortured."

Captain Deakins opened his door and called Detective Mike Logan back into his office. He made sure to give Detective Goren a hard look before speaking. "We did the numbers Mike, and it looks like Brooklyn Federal might be holding secret prisoners. The prison nurse Gina won't speak to us and it looks like talking to Morgenthau might have gotten Kenna killed. Talk to him and maybe we can all help each other."

Detective Logan nodded. He put his hands in his pockets. "All right...I will see what I can do."

Detective Goren suddenly spoke up before Logan walked out. "Trust us...we don't want to hurt Stephan...We want to help him."

* * *

Detective Logan looked out of the window of the Staten Island Ferry. It had gotten easier making that crossing when he finally realized he had something real and important to go to. His phone rang. "Logan..."

"Are you on the ferry...?"

"Yup..."

"Is something wrong?"

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. "We can talk about it when I get home."

"All right...see you soon."

"Ok..." Mike hung up. He reached into his suit's breast pocket and pulled out the Claddagh ring. He placed it on his left hand with the heart facing inward. He went from feeling angry at those damn detectives to ashamed for hiding his ring. However, with that know-it-all Goren snooping into their lives; there was no doubt that all the secrets and lies would finally come to light. "I guess 10 years is long enough - everything always changes."


	2. Chapter 2

Stress Position:

Law and Order: Criminal Intent

Stress Position (Part Two)

By Nicolas

Genres: slash, fan-fiction

Rating: adults only, strong sexual situations

Characters: Mike Logan/OC

--

Stephan gasped. His fingers were clinging to the slippery wet tile before him. The water was so hot. He only entered the bathroom to ask a question. He was now pinned against the shower wall. A strong masculine arm held him around the waist and in place on his tip-toes. "Oh fuck…."

Mike took his cue and continued his thrusts. They hadn't fucked this hard and this fast in a while. He wasn't going to last long, so he made every thrust count. "God damn, am I hurting you?"

Stephan shook his head and then placed his forehead on the hot wet tiled wall. He wasn't sure if he wanted to scream or beg. He was mumbling to himself – begging Mike not to stop.

Mike leaned over and kissed his partner on the shoulder. He saw the younger man's lips move but couldn't hear a thing. But he could feel the way Stephan's ass tightened around his cock. He wasn't going to hold back either.

When it was over – Mike stepped out of the large glass and blue tile shower. He was breathing hard and his head was spinning. He wrapped a fluffy dark green towel around his waist and headed straight to adjoining bedroom. He fell back on their large king size bed. He placed his hand over his heart. It felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. Ten years later and it was still this good for them. He grinned and suddenly felt the bed beside him sag. Mike put an arm around his lover who curled up beside him. Stephan didn't need to feel subconscious about his body; at 35 he was all lean muscle. Mike placed a possessive hand over the curve of the other man's ass. "I think that nearly killed me. I might be getting too old for this…for you."

Stephan moaned and rubbed himself against Mike. He reached out and touched the older man's chest and then traveled further down until he gently squeezed the now flaccid organ. It twitched under his palm. "You are not old – and you have a better sex drive than some younger guys. This cock isn't going to stop wanting action."

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but I wouldn't mind being young sometimes. Just to see how you would have handled it. I'm not talking a kid; but maybe like that guy – Taylor Kenna – he was what…in his late 20's? I know he was married with kids; but I saw his picture – I bet he could get any piece of ass he wanted…"

"I guess…" Stephan turned around to look at the Lenox clock on the bedside table. "I better get dressed; Spongebob Squarepants will only be on for another 5 minutes and then our attention will be wanted…"

Mike sat up and grabbed Stephan by the arm before the man could get away. "You told me you only saw him twice. I heard different today. Why did you lie to me?"

"Mike, I don't remember how many times I saw him. I have clients. I need to see them."

The detective was too experienced to not realize when he was being lied to and Stephan was now pissing him off. "Do I look like some fucking novice out of the academy? You think even with 18 years as a fucking cop and 10 years with you that I can't fucking tell when you're lying to me? Was he fucking you?"

Stephan could feel the grip on his arm getting tighter. He looked up into his lover's green eyes; and he saw a look he had never seen before. "I don't get it Mike; you come home horny as a hell – you and I have this fantastic fuck – and now you're asking me if I was fucking some correctional officer?"

Mike took a deep breath and let go of Stephan. "Then just answer me(,) all right…just tell me the fucking truth."

"Who the hell are these cops to make you doubt me and our relationship? Of course I wasn't fucking him and he wasn't fucking me. We made a promise to each other(,) didn't we? But yeah, I did speak to Kenna a few more times than I wanted to mention."

"Listen to me Stephan, we know about the prison count, and that means that whoever killed Kenna is going to come after you too. How could you get yourself into something this big and not fucking tell me? Why does some fucking smartass Major Case detective has to be the one to tell me…? Mike stood up he grabbed his favorite sweats from behind the door and a well-worn NYPD t-shirt. He turned and watched Stephan start to dress too.

Stephan opened his mouth when the bedroom door flung open.

The eight year old standing before them had porcelain white skin, dark straight hair and piercing blue eyes. He was gasping slightly. "I swear daddy – it wasn't my fault."

Stephan looked at Mike. "It's your turn. I cleaned up yesterday."

Mike looked at his son. He shook his head, "why is it you always start your sentences with it wasn't your fault?"

Lennie pointed at Stephan. "Uh…dad said that everyone is innocent until proven guilty…"

Mike walked over to Stephan and kissed him. "You're going to regret teaching him all that law crap."

Stephan pushed his bangs over to the side, "I love that law crap. I'm sorry about lying to you Mike. We will talk later. But, I swear on my kids – I didn't hurt Taylor Kenna – I was trying to help him. Brooklyn Federal is going down."

"I just don't want to see you go down with it too. Remember why I'm still here in Staten Island. I realized when we hooked up and after little Lennie was born that I suddenly had a lot to lose. We do things the right way. We take no chances." Mike turned and gave his son a gentle push forward. "All right kiddo. So what did you drop this time? You have very slippery fingers Lennie. How many times do I have to tell you to ask for help?"

"Do you always ask for help?" Lennie asked, but before waiting for answer(,) ran down the stairs toward the lake of milk forming in the kitchen.

Mike shook his head as he walked downstairs; God help him if his son was as stubborn as him.

--

Detective Eames and Goren were sitting down in one of workrooms when Detective Mike Logan and A.D.A. Morgenthau arrived at One Police Plaza.

An hour later after sharing information, Stephan opened his second bottle of water; he passed it to Mike who waved it away. "I met with Aziz Gabriel yesterday. I think he will definitely testify against Brooklyn Federal. We lucked out that Gina had gotten that guy's family information or I bet we would have never found out. I still can't believe they would murder Kenna; his own fellow officers?"

"According to the widow – one of the correctional officers is starting to feel guilty. He's slipping 50 bucks under her door every Friday. The usual tip money…" Detective Eames tossed some Skittles in her mouth.

"Do you think Unit Counsel Plum knows what his men are doing?" Logan looked over at Goren. He loosened his plaid tie and leaned back in his chair. "I think the guy is an asshole but I might be wrong."

Stephan's Blackberry went off. "Excuse me, this is the call I was waiting for about Aziz Gabriel."

They watched him leave except for Detective Logan who reached out and took the other man's bottled water. He drank half of it and set it back down on the table. He looked up to find Goren watching him intently. "I didn't fucking spit in it."

Detective Goren smiled and placed his hand over his mouth for a moment. But, he knew he wouldn't contain himself. "You two are slipping. Do you know that…?"

Eames looked over at her partner. She kicked him under the table. But she could see that Goren wasn't going to stop. When Bobby Goren wanted to say something; nothing could hold him back.

Detective Logan raised a dark eyebrow. "Do you ever fucking talk in a sentence that isn't cryptic? What are we slipping….?"

Goren stood up and closed the glass door. He crossed his arms and started to fidget around the room. "You two are slipping in the way you interact. You finish each other sentences; your body language…you fucking shared bottled water. These are things that two male friends don't do – unless…unless they are lovers. I'm just giving you two a heads up; that when you're both together – it's starting to get obvious."

Detective Eames saw the look on Mike Logan's face. It was as if a hurricane appeared suddenly on the horizon but as soon as the door opened and Stephan showed up; Alex noticed how it disappeared. "Am I interrupting…?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Wel, that call was from my contact from the Justice Department. He finally confirmed to me that Aziz Gabriel was held at Brooklyn Federal Prison on a Federal Witness Material Warrant. Listen to this – and he was held until it was determined he had no relevant testimony to offer."

Eames looked disgusted. "What exactly did they think he witnessed?"

Stephan shook his head. "My buddy couldn't tell me except that it was terrorism related."

Eames shoved more Skittles in her mouth. "Those bastards held this American citizen for three months – no charges – no lawyer – don't we have a Constitution protecting us against this sort of thing?"

Detective Goren rubbed his eyes and pointed at Stephan. "What about the other detainees at this prison?"

Stephan put his hands in his dark Prada slacks and leaned back against the glass. "The Federal government is not required to release the information on these prisoners; not even their names, their whereabouts or the reason for their detention. My grandfather hated the Patriot Act – it goes against the very core of our legal system."

Detective Logan stood up and started putting on his suit jacket. "Yeah, the Patriot Act, I read it in the original manuscript; it was called 1984. So we have prisoners without names or lawyers. Those guards see them as easy pickings and fair game for abuse."

"That is why Kenna came to me. He couldn't sleep. Kenna said he saw me on Meet the Press discussing the Patriot Act. Took a couple of meetings but he finally told me what was happening at Brooklyn Federal. I told him I needed his testimony if I was going to take this all the way to the top. My name and recommendation got him that Fire department job; I wanted him out of Brooklyn Federal when this all came to light." Stephan watched Logan; he could tell that something was wrong.

"All we have now is Gina and Aziz Gabriel. I wonder who is slipping the widow some guilt money." Detective Eames looked at the various pictures of the prison guards that worked C-block with Taylor Kenna. "How about this guy, Hector de la Cruz, he was Criminology major but quit school three months ago. And according to his health and life insurance documents; he just made his church the beneficiary."

"He might be ready to confess…?" Detective Goren looked at Detective Logan. "Eames and I will go speak to Hector; we will meet here tomorrow – same time?"

Stephan nodded his head in agreement. "I will see about getting us a subpoena. We need to get into that prison as soon as possible. And I want to apologize about my attitude the first time we met; I wasn't sure how interested you were going to be about this issue. Police officers sometimes tend to feel that it's necessary to bend the laws as long as the ends justify the means. Let me go speak to your Captain before I leave; Detective Logan, I will meet you by the elevators."

This time Logan did watch Stephan walk away toward Captain Deakins' office. The captain closed his doors as they talked in private. Mike realized someone was clearing their throat behind him. "What do you want to tell me now, Goren?"

Detective Eames stood next to the older officer. She knew from growing up with a father who was a cop; that there were certain things that weren't easy to deal with back then. She touched his arm. "Detective Logan, my partner meant no disrespect. However, since you didn't deny, I'm going to assume that you two are in a relationship. We know how hard it is. We're on your side."

Logan showed her that infamous smirk. "You're on MY side? What the fuck do you know of my side? Listen, you and your fucking nosey partner need to stay focused on the case. Stay the hell out of our lives. If punching that asshole homophobic councilman taught me anything; it is that the guys upstairs aren't going to be on my side. They hate me upstairs and they would love nothing more to see me quit once and for all. They think I stayed on Staten Island because I was afraid to come back; I stayed in Staten Island because I finally learned that my life is more than just being a fucking NYPD cop. But I can't help still loving the job – so I made a compromise."

Goren got so close to Mike – he could smell the man's cologne. It was expensive; probably a gift from Stephan. "He's a Morgenthau. That name is almost synonymous with NYC legal system. Granted, he's doing good things I'm sure at Family court in Staten Island. I bet you both have a nice big Victorian house on the hill…"

"We have a Tudor house in Forest Hill….asshole." Logan said angrily.

But Goren continued. "I just wonder if someone like Stephan Morgenthau made a compromise too. I got the feeling from Mr. Morgenthau that in taking this case(,) that he's not ready to just be a little Assistant District Attorney for Richmond County. I just think that you're both made out of stronger metal than that…"

Detective Logan looked over at Eames. Those once angry eyes now looked scared. "Please just leave us alone…"

Alex nodded. She watched the Detective slip on his leather coat and meet Morgenthau by the elevators. They didn't say a word to each other.

--

The ferry ride back to Staten Island; Stephan loved it. He looked over at Mike. Something happened while he was out of the office and left those three alone. "Mike, do you remember the first time we met?"

"This isn't turning into one of those fucking TV show episodes when we start talking about 'the first time we met' and have some sort of flashback?"

"Staten Island Harbor Patrol…oh god, you wore that damn uniform. It was so fucking sexy." Stephan smiled at looked out toward the water. He was crushing on ex-Detective Logan back then big time. "But you're right; it's stupid to look back into the past."

"All you get from looking back is whiplash…" Mike said under his breath. He heard Stephan giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Detective Goren…isn't he a character? I love the way he talks with his hands. He's so expressive. And he's really smart. I can tell that his partner, Alexandria keeps him in check. They work well together. Kind like what you and Lennie Briscoe had back in the day huh…?"

"You wouldn't even understand what it was like back in the 80's and 90's. These younger cops with their fucking technology; we did actual fucking police work back then. We didn't expect a fucking computer to figure shit out for us. We used our brains." Logan crossed his arms and leaned back against the ferry.

"I heard that Goren uses his brains a lot. He's quite the profiler. A bit of a Sherlock Holmes inside of him too. I didn't see a wedding ring on him. You think he and his partner are lovers? They seem close and yet – not very close at all." Stephan hadn't even noticed he was still rambling about Detective Goren.

Mike stood up and stood in front of him. He did that thing he does – when he's talking to a perp; the way he looks down that Roman nose of his looking right through you. "You sound very smitten by Detective Goren. Would you like me to get his phone number for you? Personally, with all his little kooky mannerisms and what not, made me feel he might be a bit light in the loafers."

Stephan pursed his lips. He jabbed his finger against Mike's plaid tie. "That's the second time you've insinuated that I want to fuck someone else. And now, I'm really pissed. And I'm not sure what you might think about Detective Goren; but you're the faggot not him."

Mike watched Stephan storm away toward the other side of the ferry. It was better that he walked away. For the first time in years; he felt that old rage inside of him.

When he got to the commuter parking he saw Stephan standing against the Cadillac. It was his dream car from when he was a kid growing up in NYC. He could remember the one afternoon that his father actually took him to the Cadillac dealership. The cars were big and shiny. The smell of new leather inside of them; and the way his father told him that if he got good grades and went to college – he could own his own Caddy one day. What would his old man think now if he knew it was a birthday gift from Stephan?

The ride home was quiet. Stephan wore his sunglasses. But the body language spoke volumes.

As he drove up their driveway, Mike spoke up. "This is a Tudor home not a Victorian, right?"

"Yeah, you didn't like the Victorian house we saw; you said it was too…faggy." Stephan said and got out the car, slamming the door shut. Mike winced. Everyone knew he hated to have his car slammed shut.

Mike entered the home and was immediately attacked by Lennie and Hercules. Hercules was their Scottish black terrier and his son's best friend. Lennie spoke to that dog as if he were talking to some little brother. It was cute if not a bit strange at times. "Are you sick daddy? You never come home this early."

"I finished work a bit early. How was school? And where's my hug and kiss?" Mike bent down and opened his arms. Lennie immediately accepted the invitation and then gave his dad a kiss on the cheek and then on the nose.

"Dad, is my nose going to be like yours?" Lennie squeezed his nose.

"Only if you're lucky…" Mike said and started to nibble on his son's neck. "I'm hungry. Dinner better be ready early before I start eating the children."

Lennie giggled loudly and then started coughing.

Mike furrowed his brow. "Are you ok buddy?"

"He's been uber-hyper today. He's probably going to have an attack."

They both turned to the voice behind him.

"Hey dad….good to see you home while it's still daylight outside – did you get fired or something?" Christopher Robert Morgenthau and he was Stephan's 13 year old biological son. Stephan was briefly married when he entered law school and although the marriage didn't last even last 9 months of gestation; the outcome, according to Stephan, was well worth losing almost half of his trust fund.

When Mike hooked up with Stephan; Christopher was 3 years old.

But his son Lennie was the product of the final weekend Mike Logan questioned his manhood because of his attraction to Stephan. In a drunken stupor he fucked some beautiful Manhattan model-wanna-be with long legs and big tits. He just couldn't believe for a second that he was gay for anyone.

Beautiful Mara turned out to have a 2 bag a day heroin addiction; which turned into AIDS. And 8 weeks after being fucked by Mike(,) she found out she was pregnant. She came running to Mike for help and he went directly to Stephan. Stephan had done quite a few AIDS charities to know the right doctors where Mara would get good help. Mike made sure she got pumped full of AZT in hopes the child wouldn't contract the virus in vitro. At the same time, Mike found himself getting tested over and over again and taking his own cocktail treatment in hopes he hadn't contracted the HIV virus. Max always told him to be careful; that he was going to end up dying because of his cock and not his Glock.

His life in those 6-9 months was nothing but decisions, and more decisions. And each decision was going to leave an everlasting impression on his life and on others. Mara died of AIDS related pneumonic complications but the baby, although born premature, was HIV free and almost perfect. Little Lennie suffered the normal respiratory problems premature babies tend to have and his lungs would never be too strong. He developed asthma by the time he entered kindergarten.

But, Mike couldn't imagine a life without the either of the boys. "Hey, come here Lennie…."

His son stood still in front of his dad. Mike put his ear against Lennie's chest. "Just take a regular breath for me, all right…?"

"I feel fine daddy." Lennie started to whine. "I need to take Hercules outside."

Mike hushed him and closed his eyes. As his son took a breath, the almost inaudible wheezing sound was definitely there; he looked up at the young boy. "Your brother is right; you're wheezing kiddo – let's go give you a treatment."

"Ok, let me go tell Hercules." Lennie said and walked over to the small dog. Hercules was patiently waiting by the patio doors.

Mike looked over at Robert. "I don't get a hug anymore?"

Robert snapped his Sidekick shut and wrapped his arms around his father. "Is something wrong? Dad was upset when he walked in the door. Did you do something?"

Mike ran his fingers through his thick hair. "I have the tendency to say some stupid shit now and then. It will be all right. How is school?"

"It's straight…"

Mike furrowed his brow. "Does that mean it's good or bad…?"

Robert sighed and rolled his eyes. "Get with it dad, that means that it is all right. Boring St. George rich kids trying to get an education; why do I have to go to Catholic school anyway?"

"It's the best school on the island. Let me go tell your dad that Lennie is wheezing. Lay off the Sidekick for a while – go take Hercules out."

"That dog is weird…" the teenager said under his breath as he walked away.

Mike went into the kitchen. Stephan was talking to the only woman who actually has the guts to rule over four men. Mrs. Shaunessay. She had been Stephan's caretaker when he was growing up; and came to care for their kids from the beginning. She ruled with a loving but tough Irish fist. Mike would have given anything to have been her son in real life; but he would never tell a soul. "Stephan, I'm going upstairs to give Lennie a treatment. He's wheezing."

"Well(,) wash your hands and have a little drink." Mrs. Shaunessay poured some Glenlivet into a small glass. "The lamb stew should be ready soon. There's fresh bread to go with it."

"I'm fucking starving." Mike said, and immediately kicked himself. He took a dollar out of his wallet and put it into the large ceramic pig on the counter. "I must have a grand in that … pig."

Mrs. Shaunessay looked at them both. "If you watched your language Michael, you wouldn't be losing your money to a pig. And it is obvious that you two had a fight. Well, if that's the case make sure you keep it upstairs. The children have school tomorrow and don't need to be involved in the troubles of adults."

Mike didn't say anything but headed upstairs to change and give his son his nebulizer treatment. He noticed Stephan following him. A few minutes later he was inside of Lennie's room and Stephan was sitting on the bed.

"Daddy, I set everything up." Lennie said and started to cough again. "I don't have to eat lamb tonight do I?"

"Bread and vegetables only…we know. That petting zoo really did a number on your taste for meat(,) huh?" Mike said to his son and tried not to laugh. He didn't care how many little white lambs he held and nursed; he wasn't given up on lamb stew or lamb chops for anybody.

Mike put the small mask over his son's nose and mouth and pulled the band over his head.He sat back on the rocker in the bedroom. It was purchased before Lennie was born. He loved to rock his son to sleep. And even now, although 8 years old, if there was a storm or if Lennie was sick, he would place the boy on his lap and rock him gently. Mike grew up with no love and affection; he swore he would never continue the cycle but break it completely. The machine hummed and Mike could feel his body starting to relax. He looked at Stephan. "Ten years ago I made the hardest decision in my life – I thought my days of making hard decisions were over. I did what I had to do for you and the boys. Didn't we decide we wanted peace and quiet? What are we doing getting involved in going after the Federal government?"

"Getting involved in serving and protecting the citizens of the State of New York is how we fell in love Mike. We aren't making changes; we are coming full circle again. You're a cop. And I'm a lawyer. Sure we made promises to our kids and to our relationship but we made oaths to this country and to New York. I will never be afraid of anything as long as you're there beside me. Things will work out – but we have nothing to feel ashamed about and nothing to hide. Goren, Eames, Deakins and Captain Cragen are good people that support us and will fight on our side too. Remember what you said, there is no looking back, all you get is whiplash."

"He's asleep?"

Stephan smiled. "Of course he fell asleep. There is no place he feels safer than in your arms in this rocking chair. Lennie didn't last two seconds before conking out. He wants to join the little soccer team this year. He's been begging about it everyday. He's fast on his feet. But his lungs are so delicate."

Mike kissed the top of his son's head. "We can talk to the coach. Let's give him a chance. We owe him that much; don't we?"

"Everyone deserves a chance now and then…"

To be continued in Chapter Three…


	3. Chapter 3

Stress Position:

Law and Order: Criminal Intent

Stress Position (Part Three)

By Nicolas

Genres: slash, fan-fiction

Rating: adults

* * *

_Det. Sgt. Maxwell "Max" Greevey_: How many times would you go out with her before you went to bed with her?  
_Detective Mike Logan_: Once.

* * *

"There is Mike and Stephan…" Detective Goren waved them over to the Captain's office. "Hey, we spoke to Hector; he wasn't willing to give us a lot of information except that he had to come in today although it was his day off."

Stephan held his phone in his hand. "I've been trying to call Gina but no answer. I called her mother; and she said that Gina was told to work a late shift."

Detective Eames looked over at her partner. "Sounds like the guards might be closing ranks tonight? We been questioning enough people; they could be scared again that Gina knows something and is going to tell."

"We need to get that nurse out of there – she doesn't stand a chance." Logan said, he looked over at Stephan. "Can you do something?"

"I will call and request a Material Witness Warrant for Gina." Stephan said and immediately started dialing his cell-phone.

"Talk about irony…" Det. Eames said with a smile.

Stephan rushed back into the office. "Det. Eames, you will head out to the courthouse and get that warrant; I will go with Detectives Goren and Logan."

"Whoa, why the hell are you going into this prison with us? Goren and I can get Gina." Logan put his hands in his pockets while he spoke.

"Detective Logan – Gina is my witness and this is my case. As ADA, I will be there to make sure everyone complies with the letter of the law. Eames will have a faxed copy of the warrant at Brooklyn Federal." Stephan looked over at Goren. "I think we should get going now."

Once they were inside of Brooklyn Federal Prison, Goren and Logan were both asked to leave their weapons and cell-phones at the prison check point.

"I suppose if we need a gun; we can ask the prisoners for one." Det. Logan quipped but the officer on duty was not amused.

"Sir, you must leave your cell-phones." The guard asked and pointed at Stephan.

"But I'm an ADA of the NYC court system." Stephan showed him his badge. "We have a Material Witness Warrant being faxed to you at this moment giving me the right to enter this prison and take Ms. Gina Lowe."

"No one brings guns or phones into Brooklyn Federal…and there isn't any warrant on my fax machine that I can see at the moment. So, please Sir, place your phone into the metal slot box."

"That warrant is on its way. In the mean time – we just need to see Ms. Lowe." Stephan was trying to keep his cool. He put both of his phones in the slot. He didn't bother to look over at Mike. He could sense his unhappiness for coming along.

Another guard appeared and escorted them to the prison medical facilities. She was at her desk looking over some files. Gina jumped out of her seat abruptly. "Mr. Morgenthau, what in the world is you doing here?"

"He suddenly thinks himself Luke Skywalker. We need to get you out of this damn prison Ms. Lowe. Your attorney, Mr. Morgenthau, has requested a Material Witness Warrant that compels you to come with us." Detective Logan said and reached out to take a hold of her arm.

"We know about the prisoners being kept here Ms. Lowe; tell me – are they mostly of Arab descent?" Detective Goren stood beside the nurse with Mike Logan taking her other side. They were walking fast and hoping to make it out before someone stopped them. It was then that the alarm starting blaring.

"Shit, lockdown…" Gina said and looked at Morgenthau. "Something's going to happen…"

"Gina, where are you going? We're in lockdown. Who are these guys with you?"

The four of them stopped. Stephan who reached out to open the metal bar door realized it was locked. He turned around to face the men who seemed to be coming from all around them. "Sirs, we need this door to be unlocked right now. She's in custody, I'm ADA Morgenthau and we have a subpoena for Ms. Lowe."

"I'm Unit Counsel Plum and we're in lockdown right now. Nobody is allowed to leave. Gina, we have an inmate who needs immediate medical attention. He's spitting out blood."

"I wonder how he got hurt…" Det. Logan said under breath.

Soon the other three men were coming closer.

"Listen, we can go with Ms. Lowe while she attends to her patient." Det. Goren said but not happy with the way things were suddenly turning. He saw Logan from the corner of his eye move until he was standing in front of Morgenthau.

"Sorry detectives, but you're not authorized – Come on Gina, this guy could be dying." Plum said as he held his baton firmly in his grip.

"There's no sick prisoner. So tell us, what kind of party are you planning for Gina if she goes with you? Your buddy mobsters from C-block; maybe they will help you?" Det. Logan was starting to get pissed off. He didn't like being cornered.

"Mouthy for being so far from the free world…" Plum said and waved his officers to get closer. "This place can get pretty scary during lockdown. Anyone can lose their way and find themselves in a place they can't get out. The doors won't open. It is a very dangerous place for cops; but even more so for good looking young lawyers. I can't imagine what some of these animals would do to you."

Stephan looked over at Mike. And Mike looked at him. He turned to Plum. "All right, I understand but let me tell you something; I won't be dying alone. I will kill one of you – the survivors will definitely see the death penalty."

Goren shook his head. "Gina, tell them what you know and what you saw?"

"I treated prisoners with malnutrition and bruises all over their bodies. Some of them suffered from hypothermia because they were forced to sleep without blankets or clothing. And then the younger prisoners would come in complaining of rectal bleeding – anal tissue torn from being penetrated with objects or sodomy." Gina stood tall; she wasn't going down without clearing her conscious. She looked over at Mr. Morgenthau. "I will definitely testify. But understand that Taylor Kenna was a good guy. He hated everything that was being done to those prisoners."

"So, how does a criminology major and a man of faith; as well as a navy officer or a young father – how do you all become torturers and abusers? When did you go from decent hard working men to…animals?" Goren started to pace in front of the officers. "Maybe you're all being forced to do these things; someone has the power over you?"

"Enough of this shit; shut him up now, Rollie." Unit Counselor Plum yelled and pointed at the tall black correctional officer.

"Is that what you guys are now – errand boys for Plum and the mobsters of C-block? Are you going to say that you were only taking orders…?" Goren got close to Rollie, but the man held him back with a tap of his night stick. Goren took the message but didn't stop his tirade. "Taylor's widow says you don't call. Why…? You all lived in the same neighborhood. She said you were all friends. Is it hard to face her knowing that you knew Kurt Plum here had him murdered?"

Rollie looked down.

"It's hard to face her isn't it…maybe because you're still a good man? Maybe you still have a conscious?"

"Rollie, what the fuck are you waiting for – let's get this over with already!" Plum's face was getting a deeper shade of pink with every word.

"They are cops man – that's a District Attorney – I ain't killing them. I'm not going to the electric chair for anyone." Rollie said and threw his nightstick down.

Hector looked at his fellow officer and nodded. "I'm with Rollie – fuck this – this is way too much. I didn't sign up to kill cops. They're on our side."

Kurt watched his men go. "Come back, they aren't on your side, these fucking cops and that attorney are going to make sure you come back here. But you will be on the other side of the fucking cell door! They are going to put you in prison Rollie and you know damn well what those fucking animals are going to do to you…to us."

Rollie looked over at Gina and Morgenthau. "I'll do my time in solitary. But, I'm not killing cops."

Stephan walked over to Doug Hausman. "Mr. Hausman, you served your country didn't you? Were you told that you were doing some sort of patriotic justice by punishing those inmates? Please understand that the behavior of you and your fellow correctional officers aren't the entire focus of my case against Brooklyn Federal."

Unit Counselor Plum pointed his finger at Stephan. "Listen here, we were issuing justice! Doug knows that…!"

"Beating on defenseless and starved inmates is justice…that is bravery? Doug, you served; you fought and you know better than even I can possibly understand, the meaning of true patriotic bravery. Hurting Ms. Lowe and us – that isn't the American way – our country's greatest pride is justice. Be a man of bravery again and unlock those doors please." Stephan was trying to keep calm and moved to one side as the correctional officer walked past him toward the door.

Kurt shook his head. "We're finished if you open that door."

But Doug took his keys from his pocket and started unlocking the door. "I will walk you all out."

Stephan looked over at Gina and smiled. He took a breath and then realized that Mike wasn't walking toward the door but toward Unit Counselor Plum.

Stephan immediately shot his hand out and grabbed Goren's arm. His face must have registered a thousand emotions because Det. Goren tapped his hand softly. "It's all right. Go take Gina outside to safety."

Det. Goren watched Det. Logan pick up a nightstick that was on the ground. He licked his lips that were very dry. He would definitely get – need – a drink after this day. Det. Goren watched Logan take a stance before Plum. "Logan – come on, we're leaving. Stephan is waiting for you."

Det. Logan looked down at the nightstick in his palm. He happened to catch a glance at his Claddagh ring. He hadn't taken it off this time. Logan shook his head with a smile and then threw the black heavy stick toward Plum. The man nervously caught it. With a smirk Det. Logan turned around and headed toward Goren's direction.

"You know something Goren – if it wasn't for the fact that I look forward to being in Staten Island with Stephan; I think that guy Plum; whacking him good would have been worth 10 more years of exile." Det. Logan said. He gave that famous wide grin of his that was dazzling and part of what made him a very handsome man at 45.

Their Captain, a few squad cars and Det. Eames were waiting for them in front of the prison.

"I guess we will see each other when we put the reports together. I'm assuming Stephan will be looking at going to court with this one. It could make you both heroes again. You might get noticed by the 'people upstairs'. One Police Plaza could use a good detective – Staten Island is so damn – far."

"It isn't far – just a ferry ride – and anyway, it's home. See you later. I will go ride with Gina and Stephan." Det. Logan walked away.

His partner was by his side suddenly. Eames looked up at him. "You have a grin on your face? I would think you would be shaking in your size 13's."

Goren shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know – I feel like you're right and maybe we should have gotten his autograph."

Alex Eames laughed and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. "Let's go, I don't know about you – but I was terrified when this place went into lockdown and you were stuck in there. I need a good dry martini when we're finished. You're buying."

* * *

Stephan was slicing a piece of carrot cake when Lennie came barging toward him. "I hope you're not tracking dirt all over Mrs. Shaunessay's clean floor."

Lennie was jumping up and down. He was a bundle of excitement. "Dad – you should have seen me at practice. I rocked. Daddy says he wants to buy a video camera this weekend so he can tape my games!"

"Lennie, go back and hang up your jacket. Don't drop things on the floor. You know better…" Mike said to his son and stopped dead in his tracks.

Sitting around the kitchen breakfast table was Detective Goren and his partner Eames. There was coffee and carrot cake being served. "What the fuck are they doing here?"

"Daddy…! You cussed – feed the pig!" Lennie said loudly and pointed to the counter.

Bobby Goren watched with amusement as tough cop Mike Logan pulled a dollar out of his wallet and put it inside the large ceramic pig. "Lennie, I have a feeling your daddy feeds that piggy a lot, huh?"

Alex Eames was stunned. The child was a mini-replica of his father. "You had a partner named Lennie, right?"

Mike was trying to ease the pressure that appeared suddenly around his jaw. He nodded, "I had a really good partner, Lennie Briscoe – a dear friend actually – he died a few years ago. I wanted to honor his memory and named my son after him. I think he would have gotten a real kick to know I was a dad now. I told him for years that I didn't think kids were in my horizon."

Goren smiled. "But now you have two - we met your older son Robert."

Stephan passed a piece of cake over to Det. Eames. "Robert grilled Det. Goren hard on his thoughts about gay cops on the force. He wanted to know if he could get him a copy of the Harrington case file."

Goren wiped his mouth with a napkin. He pointed at Mike. "Robert is very concerned about your safety. He seems to be Googling all the cases where gay cops find themselves at odds with the force. He told us that we were the first cops to come to the house besides your old captain, Cragen. You have no friends on the force here on Staten Island that you can trust?"

"My daddy doesn't need friends; he has us." Lennie spoke up and took his father's hand. "Daddy doesn't tell anyone about my other dad because – because - he's afraid they will think it's weird and make him stop being a police officer."

Goren looked at little Lennie. "You know there is nothing wrong with your dad being afraid. Even tough grownups like your dad get scared sometimes."

"All right, that's fucking enough!" Logan yelled and his son nearly jumped out of his soccer uniform.

"Mike…!" Stephan jumped out of his seat. "Lower your voice, you freaking startled Lennie out of his wits just now!"

Mike turned to his son. "Go to your room…NOW!"

Lennie's eyes couldn't get wider and he ran out of the kitchen.

Mike then turned his attention to Goren, who stood up. "Don't fucking come into my house and call me a coward in front of my own kid."

"Please Det. Logan; my partner wasn't calling you anything. Now you need to lower your voice and calm down. We came as friends. We wanted to thank you for your help. Stephan invited us; we felt honored to be introduced to your family." Alex Eames was hoping to diffuse the situation. She knew her partner had his own short fuse too.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mike? Bobby and Alex are our friends. Not every cop out there is going to call you a fag and try to see you thrown out or humiliated. You have this damn paranoia about being found out! And yeah, Goren is right, you're afraid!" Stephan pushed his fingers through his hair.

"I might have said that you were afraid but I never said you were a coward. It takes courage to make the promises and the compromises to keep your family together. You still risk your life and getting found out every day you walk out that door. Even if it is Staten Island; this isn't like living on Mars. Jesus Christ Mike, you did it – you got a family and a partner for life that is there when you need them. You broke this fucking evil cycle that most cops with our history have to suffer by." Goren's eyes were slightly misty. "I know your background; with your mother and the priest. You were destined to end up some bitter cop until a pine box put you to your place. But you said FUCK THAT, I'm not going to let anyone tell me what to do with my life. You took the risk and you let love enter your life. Stephan told us about little Lennie. Trust me Mike – I wasn't calling you a coward."

Mike turned and put his hands on the kitchen counter. He slowly reached up and wiped his eyes. "I just wanted a family. For once in my miserable Irish life – I wanted someone to love me and I wanted to love them back. But my only other love in my life is being a cop. What the hell am I – if I ever stopped being a cop?"

Alex smiled. "You're a father. You're a lover. You're someone's partner. You're so many things already besides a cop."

"Mike, did you really think we could hide forever? Did you really think that I would have wanted to? I'm not saying we have to tell the world – at least not all at once – but we have friends now. We have support from so many others too. I'm scared too; I know what some of those worst case scenarios could be…but we have nothing to be ashamed about."

"I've never been ashamed!"

"I know Mike – but this case is going to be big. I had Goren and Eames show up today because I wanted to see what they would suggest. The world should know what a great police officer you are and how you helped dozens of American Citizens find justice. You're going to be a hero and everyone is going to want to know more about their new hero."

"Decisions, decisions – and I thought I made the toughest ones in the past with you and Lennie. Boy, they just keep getting more interesting." Mike walked over and grabbed Stephan by the arm. "Which looks faggier? Me or that Victorian house we saw over by the park?"

"The house you fucking idiot…" Stephan rolled his eyes and snapped his finger. "Oh, someone give me a dollar, my wallet is upstairs."

Goren handed the man three crisp dollar bills. "I think I cussed twice. So, listen we better get going. I have to go see my mother today."

Alex was putting her dish and coffee cup in the sink. She started to wash them when she heard a distinct Irish accent.

"Joseph and Mary – why are you letting a guest do dishes? I leave to get some groceries and everyone's forgotten their manners?" Mrs. Shaunessay pushed Alex away from the sink. "Don't you dare…here's a towel, dry your hands. Really now Stephan, I know you have good manners; Mike there would put the young lady to do his laundry for all he would care…"

Mrs. Shaunessay took one look at Mike and went over to him immediately. She took his large hand into her small one. "You're upset. What happened? Who is making you upset? They will have to deal with me now. Your son Lennie gets that same look in his eyes too; and where is he? He's usually right beside you whenever you're home."

Mike raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'm all right. Don't put your boxing gloves on just yet."

"Let's take them to the Ferry." Stephan said and took hold of Mike's hand. "We can go in Mike's car."

* * *

Mike was intent on keeping his son in focus. The first game of the season and he was excited when Robert told him that the video could be burned on a DVD. He loved the idea of having a DVD collection of his kid's games. "Hey Rob, go get me a hotdog."

Rob was watching the game and texting on his Sidekick at the same time. "Ew…I like meat but hotdogs are nasty."

"No hotdogs Mike, they give you heartburn." Stephan said he held the digital camera up to take pictures of the blessed event.

"He really sucks at soccer. But he does look cute trying." Robert said and when his parents weren't looking, pointed the Sidekick toward the field to take his own picture. He wanted a good shot of his little brother so he could put it up on his MySpace.

"They all stink actually, but they're having fun." Mike heard his phone ring. "Oh no, not now I swear to god, I don't care if they found Madonna floating dead in the Harbor; I'm not missing my kid's first game."

Stephan laughed.

"Logan…Oh, hey Captain…"

Stephan was waving at a few parents a few stands away when he saw a familiar bald head. He stood up. "Donald…!"

Donald Cragen, the Captain of the Special Victims unit at the 1-6 was the only person Mike had trusted from the beginning. He would have told Lennie but he had already been dead. Captain Cragen was like a father to Mike. He even told him he could find him a place at SVU. But Mike said he just couldn't stomach having to handle sex crimes, especially the ones against kids, on a daily basis. He had too many issues.

"Captain Cragen…Lennie is going to be so happy that you came. For a second I thought he was talking to you on the phone." Stephan handed Cragen a cup of coffee from the thermos they brought with them.

"He's like a grandson to me; I wouldn't miss it for the world. And Robert, I see you're multitasking like all teenagers. You are doing well at school?"

"Yes Sir, but school here on the island really sucks." Robert said without missing a beat on his texting.

"Did you see the article in the Post and the New York Times? I guess they didn't want to miss a beat and made sure to mention more than once about the relationship between the two of you. This case really got you guys outed. Is he handling it all right?" Cragen pointed toward Mike who was still on the phone.

"Mike told me that his Captain sat him down in his office and flat out told him he didn't give a shit who he was sleeping with unless it was the Governor or Mayor of NY. He said that one or two of the guys seemed a bit colder toward him than usual; but no one's been outrageously rude or nasty. His on and off partner Trisha, was of course, absolutely livid. She was insulted that Mike thought she was some homophobic bitch and kept me and the kids a secret from her. She showed up at the house nearly in tears for it." Stephan said and elbowed Mike. "Get off the phone already."

Mike was heard agreeing to something about Monday and then hanging up. "Hey, that's spousal abuse. Don't elbow me – that hurt. Hey Captain, glad you made it. Did you see our kid run that field? Too bad he didn't have the ball."

"So, Mike when do you appear on the View?" Cragen said and laughed.

Mike rolled his eyes. "I have every GLBT police alliance calling. The Advocate, Out Magazine and well, you name it. It seems everyone wants to know my fucking story. How does a NY cop – exiled to Staten Island find love and happiness with a district attorney who happens to be a man? Blah…Blah…Even the fucking police commissioner called me to assure me that my 'transfer' to Staten Island had nothing to do with my sexual orientation."

Cragen shook his head. "Did you tell him that you were actually still very straight when that happened?"

"Why fucking bother – he's a douche bag. The worst are the "when did you realize you're gay" question. I'm not gay. I'm not adverse to sex with women. I fell in love with a man. Would I sex it up with other guys; I don't have the faintest idea. I don't think about sex with other men but then neither does Stephan. It's so complicated I swear I'd just rather not even talk about it."

"Dad, it could be that you're BISEXUAL…" Robert said with a grin on his face.

"Labeling…I'd I rather be without one. And Stephen, that phone call was Captain Deakins from Major Case. Seems, there's an opening and a budget for a new cop on the team. He said he wants me." Mike shook his head. "I don't know though, Major Case is the big time and the big cases. Deakins told me he's getting flack for requesting me. It's not us – it's the temper thing. I don't seem to play well by the rules."

"Oh my god…! Are you kidding me? You're not thinking about turning it down are you? We are talking about Major Case! You will be working at One Police Plaza. This is so cool. And dad, you can definitely get a job as an A.D.A at the NYC courthouse! You know for a fact that Mr. McCoy would hire you in an instant. He's always calling you and wondering why you're here in Staten Island and not in NYC where granddad made history." Robert clasped his hands together in prayer. He knew there was a good chance they could leave Staten Island if his parents worked in the city.

"What did you tell him Mike?" Stephan asked and reached out to hold his lover's strong hand.

"How could I say no to that good coffee they have there at Major Case. I mean – it almost tastes like Dunkin Donuts quality. Wait a second, look…!" Mike stood up in the stand. "Run Lennie! Run!"

Mike watched as his son kicked that ball right into the goal. He jumped for joy. "I fucking missed taping it! God damn, did you see that play by my kid."

"You were here to see it…you won't forget it ever. Don't start missing his games or spending time with your family for Major Case. If you have to push us aside; I rather you just become a harbor patrolman again. It would never make me love you any less." Stephan gave Mike's hand a squeeze.

Stephan suddenly raised the camera and aimed it at Mike.

Mike was startled by the flash. "You took my picture?"

"You looked like the happiest man and father on the planet just now. I had to take that picture. I expect a year after Major Case to see that same man in my life. Promise…?"

Mike winked his left eye. "I promise…"

The End


End file.
